In a variety of industrial fields, it is sometimes necessary to mix two or more different materials with each other to prepare a mixture, prior to using the mixture.
For example, when it comes to beverage industrial field, users wish to add a variety of flavors or vitamins to the water. To this end, the user purchases the flavors or vitamins and the separated bottle water and mixes the flavors or vitamins with the bottle water. However, it is very troublesome for the user to do so.